Machines of the aforesaid type have incorporated various types of mechanism for feeding the workpiece between the needle bar and stitch-forming mechanism. In one such arrangement reciprocable feed-dogs are incorporated into the feed table, the feed-dogs engaging the lower surface of the workpiece in order to feed this through the machine. This limits the degree of adjustability of the needles on the needle bar and thus introduces limitations into the use of the machine. In another arrangement the needle bar is capable of movement from the front towards the back of the machine while the needles penetrate the workpiece, the needle bar returning to its forward position when the needles are lifted out of the workpiece. This walking action of the needle bar effects the necessary workpiece movement. The drive to the needle bar is necessarily complex in this arrangement, and it is well known that skip stitches can occur.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved workpiece feed mechanism for use in a multi-needle sewing machine as aforesaid.